Run, Nekos, Run!
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Jazz gives Blaster and Marie an all-expense paid trip to Japan for a week for Marie's birthday. Blaster is supposed to be on Marie-neko-watch, but when Marie finds a stray cat, can Blaster say no? More importantly, can Jazz? OC story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers: Generation 1_, _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _(2009) or _Ouran High School Host Club_.

**Warning:** Implied yuri (GirlxGirl) and yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like? Don't read.

French:

Ma soeur = My sister

Mon frere = My brother

S'il vous plait = Please

Votre chevalier = Your knight

Mon chevalier = My knight

Cheri = Darling

Je vais bien = I'll be fine

Oui = Yes

Visite = Visit

Tu me manques = I miss you

Je sais = I know

Tout de suite = Immediately

Pas assez vite = Not soon enough

Ne me regardez pas comme ca = Do not look at me like that

Si vous blessez mon precieux belle-soeur = If you hurt my precious sister

Nous verrons l'autre a Noel = We shall see each other at Christmas

~0~

"Munchkin little d'aaaw. Mizas so cuuute."

Blaster snorted. "Strawberry pudding."

I held up one of the Munchkin kittens while giving Blaster my best puppy dog eyes. "Aw, c'mon. Look at him! He's so kawaii~!"

Blaster smiled, bringing up a hand to gently scratch behind its ears. "Yeah, he is." He dropped his hand. "But you still can't bring him home. Jared will have a fit. He's still recovering from Wade's latest invention."

"Not my fault Jude messed with the computer program and turned the bots into nekos for a week," I grumbled as I set the little guy down. "Who said I was taking any cats home, anywho?"

Blaster snorted. "Oh please. You wanted to buy one the moment you saw the word 'neko' in the window."

"So their kawaii, so what?"

"I promise I'll buy you something neko related later."

"You don't have to, Blast...er...Bruce. Jude gave me plenty of yen for the trip."

"Not even if its a plushie...?"

I bit my lip before turning. I smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Well, if you really want to..."

"Oh, I_ insist_. Come on, Marmaloo. Time to let the poor kitties rest."

I pouted. "Aw, alright." I bowed to the host before waving. "Arigato!"

"Mata kite itadaki arigatogozaimasu!"

"So...where to, Marmaloo?"

I smiled. "I was thinking of-" I froze before frantically looking around. "Quick, hide behind the trash can!"

"What?"

"Marie!" I withered like a frowning flower. _Scrap_. "Ma soeur! Happy day! Why didn't you tell me you were in Japan? I would have arranged you to stay with me! Oh, have you seen Fukushima? How about Karuizawa? Kyoya can arrange that. Can't you, Kyoya?"

"Of course. But first I'll have to see your S.S. For security, you understand."

I blinked._ Dude sounds like Prowl_.

"Kyo-YA!" Tamaki screammed as he snuggled me. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

He smiled. "My apologies, ma'am."

I waved him off. "No sweat. I understand the precaution, but it's unnecessary. We've already seen everything. And, by the way, Tamaki..." An annoyed symbol appeared over my head. "You can let go now." He stared at me with puppy eyes, ears slowly falling in puppy mode. "S'il vous plait, mon chevalier," I mumbled.

He instantly brightened, stepping away to do a dramatic monologue. "Ah, yes, it is a glorious day when two siblings cross paths. Such a lonely existence it has been. But worry not, my fair maiden. I shall always be by your side in spirit."

"Isn't that his sister? Why's he calling her 'his fair maiden?'"

"Even for the boss, that's kinda creepy."

"Red card," they chanted before Tamaki appeared above them like godzilla. "How many times do I have to tell you two I am not a pervert? This is my little sister! How dare you defile her? And in front of me no less!"

"Sorry boss!"

"Yeah, we didn't mean it!"

While Tamaki flipped out on the twins and lectured them on the importance of upholding a young girl's innocence until at least the age of thirty, the only female in the group came up to me. "Hello. I'm Haruhi. So, your Tamaki's sister, huh? He talks alot about you." Various items were thrown behind Haruhi's head. I raised both eyebrows. _These guys make the Twins at base seem harmless._ "Although your not quite what we had pictured."

"He called me a frilly princess, didn't he?"

A sweat drop appeared over her head. "Well, I wouldn't exactly-"

The short blond in the group came up to Blaster with a pink bunny in his hands. "Are you Tamaki sister's bodyguard?"

Blaster smiled, croutching down. "You bet, little man. I've been trained for the protection business, if you catch my drift. What about you? Got any moves?"

"Fight! Fight!" The twins chanted.

I swiftly hit him on his head with a closed fist when the blond's bodyguard appeared at his side. "Idiot. Don't start what you won't finish."

"Aw, I was just trying to make conversation."

"Try less," I insisted sweetly.

"So..." I looked back at the female. "How long are you here for?"

"Not long."

"My files are coming up blank on the public database. Did you take a private flight in, miss Suoh?"

I blinked at the guy with the glasses. _The frag-? Do I need to have Red Alert look this guy up and place him in the 'proceed with caution-human espionage agent' file in Teletran 1? Jazz is not gonna like that this guy can look up his files. _"We did. Bruce can get a little...clastrophobic on planes."

"I ain't afraid of nothing. A man's gotta have his boundaries, right?"

"Please. The only boundaries you have are with females."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yaoi marathon!" The twins high-fived while Tamaki got red in the face and flipped out on them again.

Blaster tilted his head. "Hey man, what's ya-?"

I covered his mouth before whispering in his ear. "Japanese animated homosexual relationships. Very intimate and _very _controversal. Yaoi is mechs. Yuri is femmes."

"Got it, little lady."

I nodded. I went back to my normal standing position when I noticed Tamaki glaring at Blaster. _Oh scrap_.

I held up my hands. "Tamaki, hold on a second..." He glared at me. "Um...see, the thing is..." I leanned in. "Bruce here is kind of...He plays for the other team...as the catcher. He's harmless, really. He helps me shop and stuff...for stuffed animals!" I supplied quickly when steam came out of his ears. I pulled out the totally innocent plushie Blaster had bought for me early in the morning. "See?" I gave him the puppy eyes as I held him. _Come on, Tamaki...Take the bait. You know you want to believe that your sister hang's out with innocent, non-predator-like, untouchable guys..._

His resolve slowly loosened until he turned to Blaster. "Si vous blessez mon precieux belle-soeur-"

Blaster held up his hands. "Hey, man, I don't mean no trouble. I'm just chilling."

Tamaki gave him a weird look. "He's a performer from New York," I said. "He's good on the guitar and does some freestyle dancing on the side. He mostly does rap, though."

"Oh yeah. I used to hit all the hot clubs with my buds back in the day before the war."

"In Afghanistan," I continued. "He was stationed in Afghanistan for a few years. He just got back a month ago. I thought it would be nice if we could take a trip."_ 'So please be nice', _I mouthed to Tamaki with my best puppy eyes and pout.

"Impressive," Kyoya faintly purred. Blaster looked at him. "I find it intriguing that a street performer would fair well in the military, or even find the idea of any importance..." He smiled. "I mean no offense, of course. But you must understand my...hesitation...considering the change of pace in revolving lifestyles."

Blaster waved him off. "No prob, man. If anything, my dancing skills helped in terms of dodging bullets and creating counters."

"Yeah, I bet the other team had a _real_ hard time catching you with your sly moves." I snorted. "And what 'hot clubs' were you ever in? I went to see your gig once by accident and it was so crowded people were practically on the ceiling."

"Hey, don't ditch the specs just 'cause ya don't dig the club scene."

"Unless I recall _in_correctly, that praticular club scene had a coffee shop sign. And the only thing I'm ditching is you in the airport if we don't get to our hotel _tout de suite_."

"Your the one who wanted to see everything and went off on a stereotypical outsider fangirl tangent every five minutes."

"Yeah, well we've seen everything including my brother and his friends." I nodded to the group. "Not that you guys aren't a neat bunch of people, I'm just tired."

"We could phone you a ride."

_A limo. Bleck_. "That's not necessary-"

"It's no trouble. It's on the house-_courtoisie de votre chevalier_." My eyes widened at his near-smirk. _This guy...he knows French...? Oh yeah, you are _definently_ going on Red Alert's 'must watch at all times' list_.

"It's really fun! There are sweets and sparkling drinks and lots of other cool stuff!" said the short blond.

"Yeah," said the skinny giant.

"Give the girl a break, guys. She said she doesn't want it, so drop it."

Angels sang. _I think I'm in love_.

"Well, it's been real," Blaster said as he sautered off a few feet as Tamaki glomped me.

"Peace," one of the twins said. Blaster grinned, returning the symbol.

"Don't be a stranger," the other said as he shook my hand.

I nodded to the sly guy. He smiled and returned the nod. _There's a camera in those glasses, isn't there? _I thought before turning to Haruhi. As I shook her hand, I leanned in. "Thank you," I mumbled in her ear. "And take care of my brother."

She nodded, smiling as we pulled away. "Have fun for the rest of your time here."

I smiled. "You bet." I turned to Tamaki who was giving me puppy eyes. "Ne me regardez pas comme ca, mon frere. Je vais bien, oui?"

He hugged me again. "Visite," he pouted. "Tu me manques, cheri."

"Je sais, mon frere. Nous verrons l'autre a Noel."

"Pas assez vite," he mumbled.

I pulled away and pat him on the head. "Don't worry. I'll still love my eccentric brother at Christmas."

"D'aaaw," the twins sang.

Tamaki turned red. "Shut up!"

I giggled and waved them off as I went to Blaster's side. "Au revoir!"

When we were a few blocks away, I sighed. Blaster grinned. "Your brother's got some sweet peeps."

I smiled. "Mine are more stylin'."

"We ain't crazy?"

I considered it. "You guys are a smidge less."

"Smidge?"

"Smidge."

"So you like that girl 'a smidge?'"

I blushed at his smirk. "What girl? I saw no girl. All I saw was my crazy brother and his friends."

"Uh huh." He ruffled my hair and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Marie's got a crush. Enough to make her blush-"

"Blaster, shut it."

He chuckled. "Just don't leave your dudes in the dust for your new girl at dusk."

"_I said_-" I froze at the sight before me. My jaw dropped. "Oh Primus."

"Marie?"

"My. _God_-"

"Marmaloo, what's got ya spooked?"

I lifted a shaky hand to point at the box across the street. "Calling...me...home," I sang softly as tears formed.

Blaster looked around, confused, before his grip on my shoulder tightened. "Oh no-"

"Yes!" I ran toward the orange kitten in the box. "Kjkihlkshfkshiughuhiosfk-Kitty!"

"Marie, _no_-"

"_Yes_," I insisted harshly as I snuggled the little guy. I looked up at Blaster on my knees with tears slidding down my cheeks. I whimpered as I hugged the kitty close to my heart. He purred. "Please," I begged.

Blaster sighed as he croutched down to my level. "Marie, he's cute, I know...But you know the base policy. No kitties."

"Jared's just a sour puss," I grumbled. "Yes he is," I cooed to the kitten. "Look-" I held the kitty up to Blaster's face. "You can't deny that face." The kitten licked his nose.

Blaster cracked under the cuteness. He groaned, facepalming. "I am a dead mech."

I giggled, squealing as I hugged him. "Thank yooou~"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaster mumbled, smiling. "Ease up on the love." I leanned back. "So...whatcha gonna name him?"

I smirked. "Beelzenef."

He blinked. "Is that a cat figure I should know about?"

I turned away from him, shrugging. "Not really." _Hehe_..._cat curse_...

~0~

I hummed a show tune as I entered the hotel room with Blaster behind me. As Blaster set our bags on the bed nearest to the door, I set Beelzenef down in his new home-a clean cardboard box with a pillow as a base. Hey, in my defense, it was better than being in the pouring rain. I was about to ask Blaster if there was any food he could eat before I noticed the flashing red monitor. I ran to it and clicked open a screen so that I was face to face with-

"Jazz!" I exclaimed. I covered up my nervousness at Beelzenef being five feet away by going into hyper-girl mode. "Oh my god, hi! What's up?"

Jazz blinked at me. "_Blaster_..."

Blaster popped up from behind me, a sweat drop appearing over his head. "Hey mech...S'up?"

"Did you feed Marie cat nip?"

"Um, no...not exactly..."

"Spit it out, mech. Why's she so happy-go-lucky?"

"Jazz, Japan is so awesome! We went shopping in Shibuya, Ginza, and Harajuku...Oh! Andwe spent the morning in a neko cafe! There were little munchkins all over the place! Zey were so kawaii~! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No prob, Marie. Glad yer enjoying yourself." I grinned before going off screen, leaving Blaster for the torture. "Neko cafe, huh?" Jazz said suspiciously. "Let meh guess, ya bought her a neko there."

"'Course not, Jazz. Give me some credit...She found one on the streets."

Jazz groaned. "Mech, I swear-"

"It was a stray in a cardboard box...with no food...! Its pouring-!"

"Prowl is goin' ta_ kill ya_. Ya _do_ know we have a no pet policy on base, right?"

I popped up on the screen again, deciding to save Blaster. "But _Jazz_," I whined. "He's a stray. Whose going to feed him? What about 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings?' Freedom's no fun if you starve..."

Jazz sighed, crossing one leg over the over as he pinched the bridge between his nose. "Pulling that one on meh, huh? Look, Marie, I feel bad for the little dude. I do. But can't ya jus' bring him to a shelter o' somethin'? I bet the neko cafe would love to have him."

I frowned. "Unfortunately, the neko cafe is very limited in their selection of breeds. And shelters here aren't exactly paradise. Even shelters in the states are lacking. If I'm letting my darling Beelzenef go, its to someone I trust...in a decent environment."

"Primus, mech, ya let her_ name it?_ Ya _know _how attached she gets."

"Why do you think we're having this discussion?" Blaster grumbled.

Jazz looked up. "How 'bout this? Yer motha' likes cats, too, right? What 'bout her?"

I blinked. Truthfully, I hadn't thought of that. "France?" _But_ _that_'_s_..._so far away! I won_'_t get to see Beelzenef! Then again...Japan is no walk in the park, either...and its not like I'm going to hesitate to come back here again, even if the plane ride is a pain...and if Tamaki ever brings Antoinette over...well, they _do_ sort of match...color wise...and Beelzenef is so lazy I doubt he'd care about having a hyper dog around..._ "Well...alright. I'll give her a call in a few hours so that I don't wake her up."

Jazz smiled. "Thanks, Marie. Glad yer being such a good sport 'bout this."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I get to see mom on holidays, anyway. Besides, look what Blaster got me!" I ran over to the hotel bed and got the orange plushie. "Ain't he cute?"

Jazz laughed. "Primus, kid, another one? How many of those do you have, anyway?"

I frowned. "Not much...at least five...but this one's better! It's the first one my guardian got me in Japan, so it's extra special!"

"Aw, shucks, Marmaloo..."

"Marmaloo?"

"Blaster!" I hissed.

"Aw, c'mon, Marie. Jazz won't tell no one."

"He better not..."

"Ah promise Ah won't tell, Marie...if ya agree ta two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"One-When ya get back, ya have ta tell Prowler what ya found an' why it took ya longer ta get home."

"'Kay..."

"An' two...did ya by any chance get any cat ears while ya were out today?"

"No, but I'm sure we could find some tomorrow...Why? Is it for cosplay?"

"Eh, no, not exactly..."

"It's for Prowl, isn't it?"

"Ya got meh."

"Red card..." I muttered as I slowly slipped away from the screen's view.

"Red card? What'd I do?"

"It's what someone might say if they were considered...inappropriate."

"Inappropriate...? Wait a minute...Hey!"

I giggled nervously. "Bye Jazz. See you in a week."

"I am not a-!"

I terminated the link, sighing. "Think he'll get me back?"

"Oh yeah."

"Think Prowl's going to kill me for bringing a stray home?"

"Probably."

"Think we can get away with bringing Jazz a box of yaoi stuff...?"

"I don't think he'll mind...Your on your own for buying it, though."

"No prob. I'll just go into the game district by myself...and come back with a hundred volumes of manga..."

Blaster groaned. "Fine, I'll come. But only to make sure you don't go crazy and spend your whole budget. If Prowl won't kill you for the cat, he'll kill you for spending the government budget on manga."

"Oh, I don't know...After all, manga was used as impromptu bombs during World War II..."

Blaster blinked. "Your joking. What threat could books possibly have?"

"What, you've never had a book fall on your head before? Besides, papercuts are a pain in the aft! Everyone knows that!"

"Every _human_, maybe..."

"You watch. I'll show you the power manga and yaoi fangirls have when we go shopping in Shinjuku tomorrow."

Blaster groaned. "Yaoi gods save me..."

~0~

**Author's Note:**

Good luck getting that box of yaoi stuff through security at the airport. XD

"Ma'am...I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the line."

"It's for a friend, I swear!"


End file.
